


Noyer le poisson

by Neechu



Series: Intrépide [2]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: APDES, M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-06
Updated: 2015-06-06
Packaged: 2018-04-03 03:34:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4085152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neechu/pseuds/Neechu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jean doit avouer à Armin que c'est lui qui a poussé Eren dans le ruisseau.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Noyer le poisson

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Jyana](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jyana/gifts).



> **Disclaimer :**  SNK ne m'appartient pas, œuf course.
> 
> Initialement posté sur [FFnet](https://www.fanfiction.net/s/11291196/2/Intr%C3%A9pide).
> 
>  **WARNING**  
>  Ce texte n'a pas été corrigé, bêta-readé, que d'chie. Pour lui garder la soupraïze !  
>  Donc fautes, boulettes, coquilles, crustacés, je m'excuse par avance !  
> 

D'une manière ou d'une autre, même si le temps passe et que les circonstances ne devraient pas permettre à de telles gamineries de refaire surface, Jean ne peut décidément pas considérer Eren comme son meilleur ami. Ni comme un ami, d'ailleurs. Il ne le sera jamais, car ils ne se sont jamais entendus et il sait que rien ne pourra changer ça.

Même s'il est celui qui sauvera peut-être l'Humanité.

C'est sûrement ce qu'il y a de pire. Parce qu'il est trop instable, et qu'il lui fout les jetons parfois et ça fait mal à se l'avouer. Plus encore que les vétérans parce qu'il en est un lui aussi maintenant, de vétéran, donc il les comprend.

Et, bien sûr, Eren s'emballe quand Jean lui dit que l'Humanité en à rien à foutre de sa mère, et qu'ils ne font pas ça pour venger les gens qu'il a perdu (merde, Eren est-il si stupidement égoïste ?), mais pour offrir aux vivants un monde meilleur. Lui aussi, alors qu'il est encore hanté par le demi-cadavre de Marco qu'il n'a pas pu sauver, il sait mettre de côté ses sentiments personnels pour ne pas mettre en danger ses camarades.

C'est triste, mais c'est la vérité. Froide, cruelle, et affreusement douloureuse.

Jean n'est pas complètement lâche, il ne peut pas ignorer ce monde impitoyable dans lequel ils vivent.

Mais quand il se retrouve face à Armin qui a cet air sévère et déterminé qu'il ne lui reconnaît pas, Jean se dit que le petit blond n'a plus une miette de lâcheté en lui. Ses deux yeux bleus extra-lucides le transpercent.

Depuis quand Armin fait-il aussi peur ?

\- Ce pauvre con avait besoin d'être calmé, je l'ai fait. C'est tout.

Jean ne se démonte pas et croise les bras. Eren s'est énervé un peu plus tôt et, comme toujours, ils ont fini par se battre parce qu'Eren ne sait pas réagir autrement qu'avec ses poings.

\- Ce « pauvre con » est mon ami.

Comment il peut dire ce genre de truc avec un ton aussi mièvre et, surtout, un regard pareil ?

\- Et bien, tu diras à ton ami que s'il rêve tant que ça de voir la mer, il devrait peut-être penser à apprendre à nager ! C'est un soldat du Bataillons, comme il en fantasmait depuis des années. On doit être prêt à gérer  _toutes_  les situations ! De toute façon, il va bien. Puis Mikasa doit être contente puisqu'elle a couru pour lui faire du bouche à bouche.

Jean s'est fait une raison depuis longtemps, Mikasa est inaccessible mais qu'une si belle créature soit aussi raide dingue qu'un crétin comme Eren qui n'est même pas capable de s'en rendre compte, ça le fout toujours autant en rogne.

Armin perd contenance. C'est très bref et Jean l'aurait loupé s'il avait cligné des yeux à ce moment-là. Alors, il soupire. Même si cela ne dure qu'une fraction de seconde, Jean ne supporte pas cette déception mêlée à de la tristesse dans ces yeux d'un bleu aussi pur que le ciel.

\- Désolé, Armin.

Armin a un petit rictus, un truc qui ressemble pas à grand-chose et qui retrousse un peu son nez. C'est très discret, et il n'y a que Jean qui comprend ce que ça signifie.

Armin sourit.

Pendant que tous leurs camarades s'agitent autour d'eux pour savoir pourquoi Eren s'est mis à hurler comme un demeuré. Mikasa le porte comme un bébé même s'il ressemble plus à un chiot trempé.

Enfin, non. Armin lui sourit. À lui.


End file.
